


Le Revenir

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family, Marriage, Pregnancy, Revenants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Peu importe combien de temps, le temps que j’ai passé avec toi a été le meilleur moment de ma vie.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 6





	Le Revenir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083752) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Il ouvrit les yeux, comme s’il se réveillait d’un cauchemar.

Puis, ça le frappe. Il ne se réveille pas _d’un_ cauchemar, il se réveillait à un cauchemar.

Il est mort, il ne savait pas combien de temps il a été, mais il était mort dans un de ces étés humides.

Une chasse aux revenants a mal tourné, c’est ce qui l’a emporté. Ça a l’air ironique, rétrospectivement.

Ils ont mis trop de temps à retrouver le jeune homme, qui errait depuis des semaines, appauvrissant ce qui restait de sa force vitale. Au moment où ils l’ont trouvé et ont essayé d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé, il était trop désespéré et avait été en mesure de se procurer une arme à feu.

Il se gratte instinctivement la poitrine, où les balles l’avaient frappé. La peau était intacte, comme si elle n’était jamais arrivée. Comme s’il était un nouveau-né.

Puis, ça le frappe. Il perdait son temps. Il ne tuerait pas pour rester dans ce monde, ce qui signifiait que son séjour dans le monde de la vie était sévèrement limité. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire, et même s’il savait que c’était un risque, il était confiant dans sa capacité à résister à la tentation.

Il marche sur le chemin de montagne avec facilité, notant que sa vue améliorée le servait bien. Une fois émergeant en ville, il nota également le manque de couleur dans les maisons qui, bien que plutôt monochromes avec leur architecture traditionnelle, semblaient particulièrement sombres avec ses yeux morts.

Courant dans les rues, sachant qu’au fil du temps, moins d’une prise qu’il aurait sur sa faim, il priait en silence, elle vivait encore chez eux. Si elle déménageait, il aurait du mal à la retrouver, et il pourrait ne pas être en mesure de la joindre.

L’hôtel Fuurinkan était sombre et silencieux, comme il l’a observé, il devrait être très tard dans la nuit. Il n’utiliserait pas la porte d’entrée de toute façon, car il avait l’intention de ne pas alerter les habitants, de peur que ses ordres ne soient suivis à la lettre, comme ils le devraient.

« _Aucun revenant n’est, en aucune circonstance, d’approcher_ _Ichiko_ _. Pas d’exception ! »_

Le sens de l’ironie le frappe une fois de plus.

Il a même essayé de la déplacer de là, de vivre dans la maison la plus sûre de la ville avec son père, à son grand dégoût. Elle a obstinément refusé, cependant, disant qu’elle aimait l’hôtel, a insisté sur le fait que leur maison était assez sûre, et en disant qu’elle voulait faire quelque chose d’utilisation, en prenant sa place en tant que directeur. Il ne pouvait pas la nier, et a fini par spéléologie.

Il s’est faufilé à travers l’entrée arrière familière, celle qu’Ichiko avait l’habitude de laisser déverrouillée pour lui d’aller à l’intérieur de leur maison après ses fonctions avec les revenants. Il a été surpris, inquiet et plutôt en colère qu’elle a continué avec l’habitude, même après son décès.

Comme il ouvre la porte de leur maison, il est frappé par la douce odeur florale de sa femme, la légendaire qu’il a entendu des revenants. Juste une bouffée et il se sentait comme s’il était vivant à nouveau.

Avant qu’il ne puisse s’y perdre, cependant, une figure émerge de la cuisine. C’était Ichiko.

Elle haleta et laissa tomber le verre sur sa main. « Yu-Yuzuki ! »

L’homme ne pouvait pas parler, il a été frappé avec la belle vue en face de lui. La femme était toujours belle, il le pensait quand il l’a rencontrée pour la première fois à la porte de son hôtel il y a tout l’été, mais maintenant...

Elle a toujours été la seule source de couleur dans son monde, maintenant plus que jamais.

« Je t’avais dit que je reviendrai. » Il a dit.

Ichiko courut vers lui et l’embrassa serrer, pleurant sur son yukata fin, tandis qu’il sentait sa chaleur se répandre à travers son cadavre et il sentait son cœur immobile faire un saut périlleux car il le domine complètement.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué. » Elle a hoquet sur sa poitrine.

L’homme plaça sa main sur ses cheveux, la caressant légèrement. « Je suis désolé. Je n’ai jamais voulu vous quitter.

Elle pleura et le resserrait, pour se faire croire que son mari était vraiment là avec elle.

« Combien de temps étais-je parti ? » Yuzuki demande, tenant toujours sa femme.

Elle a pris une grande respiration pour éviter d’avoir sa voix cassée pendant qu’elle parlait, en vain. « Un an. Aujourd’hui, c’est le 15 août. »

Il mourut le 29 juillet. Il était absent depuis 382 jours.

« Écoute, Ichiko. » Il l’a éloignée de sa poitrine, pour qu’il puisse regarder profondément dans ses yeux violets. « J’ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

Avant que Yuzuki ne puisse dire autre chose, un autre cri brisa le silence de la nuit.

C’était un bébé.

Son corps s’est tendu et elle a couru vers la chambre pour voir ce qui s’était passé. Il la suivit, mais attendit à la porte.

Un _enfant_. Elle a eu un enfant.

Un accès de rage éclata sur sa poitrine. Elle est passée à autre chose rapidement, d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un pour le remplacer et lui donner un enfant en moins d’un an.

Peu de temps après, cependant, il se sentait résignation. Il était déjà mort, et même vivant, il n’était pas un bon mari. Elle était encore très jeune et naïve, elle méritait plus que de trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour s’occuper d’elle, et il était bien conscient qu’il n’y avait pas de pénurie de candidats, à son grand dam.

« Qui est leur père ? » Il a demandé, sans être en mesure de contenir le bord sur sa voix.

Sa réponse a été courte : « Tu. »

Yuzuki a fait une double prise. « Quoi ? »

Elle tourna le visage du bébé vers lui, et là, brillant dans la nuit, il y avait les yeux jaunes lynx de son, l’air soupçonneux à lui.

« Rencontrez Soichiro Murakamo. » La femme a dit. « Ton fils. »

Pour lui, c’était comme un coup de poing à l’estomac. Il était heureux, bien sûr, d’avoir engendré un fils avec sa femme la plus aimée, mais maintenant... Il ne lattait pas seulement Ichiko derrière lui, il quittait Soichiro aussi.

« Soichiro... » Il a résonné. « Bonheur de la famille. »

« C’était le lendemain de votre réveil quand j’ai découvert que j’étais enceinte de lui », a-t-elle raconté. « Il m’a aidé à traverser mon chagrin. Je me suis forcé à aller bien, à me battre pour lui. Il est ma plus grande joie. »

S’Il le pouvait, Yuzuki est sûr qu’il pleurerait. Un _fils_. Il avait un fils.

Puis ça te frappe. « Tu es prévu ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Père... Il avait été de fournir pour nous ». Elle a dit. « Il a reconnu Soichiro comme son petit-fils, et a été grand pour lui. Il s’est même adouci. Il voulait que je vienne vivre avec lui au manoir, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette maison derrière moi, les souvenirs de nous ici ensemble ; et j’ai toujours espéré que vous reviendrait aussi. »

Yuzuki hocha la tête solennellement.

« Tu voudrais le tenir ? » Ichiko demande.

« Puis-je ? » Il a répondu, peu sûr de lui.

« Bien sûr. » La femme sourit doucement. « Ici, je vais t’aider. »

Elle lui apprend à le tenir sans risque de tomber. Soichiro hoquet dans la surprise, comme le corps de son père était beaucoup plus froid que sa mère, mais bientôt reconnu et dormait paisiblement.

« Je t’aime tellement. » Il murmura tranquillement.

Yuzuki, alors, lève les yeux pour faire face à sa femme. « Ichiko, je suis vraiment désolé de te quitter. Savais que tout ce que je voulais, c’était me réveiller tous les jours de l’éternité à côté de toi, pour t’embrasser, comme je l’avais promis. »

« Je l’ai fait aussi, Yuzuki. » Elle a dit, de loin, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

« Je t’aime toi et Soichiro de tout mon cœur. » Il a dit, puis a pris une grande respiration, il n’avait pas besoin de. « C’est pourquoi je veux que tu te remaries. »

« Quoi ?! » Elle a failli crier à l’indignation.

Il semblait hypocrite qu’il dise que, comme il y a quelques minutes, il était en colère contre cette même pensée, mais c’est ce qu’il est venu dire. Il voulait s’assurer qu’Ichiko, et maintenant Soichiro, serait aussi heureux qu’elle le pouvait après son décès.

« J’ai dit ce que j’ai dit. » Il le souligne avec force. « Soichiro a besoin d’un père. S’il te plaît, Ichiko, ne te sentes pas attaché à ma mémoire. Vives pleinement, êtes heureux.

« Soichiro a un père, Yuzuki. C’est toi. D’ailleurs, je suis aussi heureux que je pourrais l’être sans tu. »

« _S’ll te plaît_ , Ichiko. » Il a supplié. « Je te veux juste bien. »

La femme soupira. « Ce n’est ni ici ni là, Yuzuki, mais je te promets que, si je sens que je peux et devrais, je vais l’envisager. »

Il avait envie de discuter de son point de vue, mais il se sentait trop fatigué. Au lieu de cela, il a dit : « Puis-je avoir besoin d’une autre chose de toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Puis-je te tenir ce soir ? » Il a dit, tout à coup se sentir timide. « Avant de tu t’endormir ? »

Ichiko sourit brillamment. « Bien sûr. »

Yuzuki a placé Soichiro dans son berceau avec soin, afin qu’il ne se réveille pas, et dit au revoir avec un doux baiser sur le front, avant de suivre sa femme à leur lit conjugal.

« Ferme les yeux. » Il murmura.

« Si je le fais, tu allais disparaître et me laisser seule à nouveau. »

« Je ne te quitterai jamais. » L’homme dit, sincèrement. « Je serai toujours ici, je vais toujours m’occuper de toi. Je t’attendrai de l’autre côté, et nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Je t’aime trop pour être différent. »

Ses yeux se déversent de larmes comme elle fait un nom et fait ce qu’il a dit.

Son odeur et sa présence près d’elle apaiser sa douleur, et elle tombe bientôt dans un profond sommeil. Avant de perdre la conscience, cependant, elle a entendu une dernière chose qu’il a dit.

« Peu importe combien de temps, le temps que j’ai passé avec toi a été le meilleur moment de ma vie. »


End file.
